I Kill My Husband ChanBaek Ver
by UkeBaek
Summary: Aku Byun Baekhyun bekas pelacur yang dinikahi oleh pemuda berusia 25 tahun bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK. Happy Reading Chingudeul!


**I Kill My Husband!**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: ChanBaek , SooBaek, slighat BaekYoon.**

**Genre: Drama Angst.**

**Warning: Typo, BL.**

**Rate: M untuk bahasa^^**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik asli dari author Zhiekyu eonn, Byunnie Cuma menggantinya dengan pair ChanBaek karna Byunnie suka ceritanya.**

_All Baekhyun Pov sedikit Chanyeol diakhir cerita._

Aku Byun Baekhyun. Pelajar berusia 17 tahun yang di jual oleh ayahnya sendiri ke seorang mucikari. Menjadi seorang pelacur dan pelajar secara bersamaan… juga seorang istri dari Pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan sosok namja dihadapanku ini. sosok sempurna yang setiap hari aku kagumi. sosok sempurna yang bersedia mengangkatku dari derajat terendah menjadi seorang isteri. Meski aku namja akan tetapi posisiku sekarang tetaplah sama dengan seorang wanita. sama seperti wanita wanita yang akan mendesah saat suaminya mencium nya dan akan berteriak nikmat saat dihujam kenikmatan.

Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan segala penuh misteri yang sampai saat ini belum aku ketahui.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol akan bertindak lembut saat aku memanjanya dengan pelayanan yang aku berikan, dan ia akan bertindak amat kasar jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai keinginannya.

Aku memang isterinya, namun tak sedikit pun aku tahu latar belakangnya, bahkan keluarganya pun aku tak tahu.

Park Chanyeol sering berubah ubah. Sehari ia akan berlaku sangat lembut dan memanjaku, namun esok harinya ia akan datang ke apartemen kami- ah tidak- apartemennya dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan menyiksaku serta diiringi dengan kata kata yang menyakitkan.

Sehari ia akan memperlakukanku sebagai seorang isteri, namun sehari esoknya ia akan memperlakukan ku seperti pelacur. sama saat ia membeliku dari mucikari mata duitan itu.

Entah aku harus bertahan atau tidak. sungguh sifat suamiku, Park Chanyeol sering berubah ubah. namun tak bisa di pungkiri, aku mencintainya. amat mencintainya, dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin kembali kerumah, itu sama saja dengan aku mengantarkan diriku untuk disetubuhi lagi oleh appa ku sendiri.

Grepp

Seseorang memelukku, dan hatiku sedikit merasa lega karena kali ini Park Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm?" Tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menyenderkan tubuhku ke tubuh kekarnya dan tetap memandang pemandangan yang terhampar di atas balkon kamarku, indah.

"Baekki ayo masuk, aku takut kau sakit lihatlah wajahmu sudah pucat begitu." Chanyeol menarik tubuhku untuk masuk kekamar dan aku menurut saja.

"Baby… aku merindukanmu…." Bisik Chanyeol ditelingaku, seketika itu tubuhku merinding.

"Aniyo hyung, tidak sekarang aku lelah…" Aku menolak.

"Kau lelah baby? baiklah tapi lain kali kau harus mau ne, karna sudah seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Seminggu? cih, apa Chaneyol hyung sudah hilang ingatan? bukankah kemarin ia menghajar hole ku tanpa ampun hingga holeku amat kesakitan? bahkan ia mengikatku dan menyiramku dengan air es saat aku ketiduran ketika ia tengah menyetubuhiku.

"Ne hyung." Ucapku malas berdebat. sudah amat sering Chanyeol hyung selalu lupa dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku. apa Chaneyol hyung terkena Alzheimer? Tidak kurasa.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini yang kulakukan adalah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku juga suamiku. dan setelah itu aku kesekolah dan Chanyeol akan pergi entah kemana namun mungkin ke kantornya yang entah perusahaan apa yang digeluti suamiku itu.

Chanyeol baru saja datang dan duduk menungguku yang tengah memasak telur setengah matang untung sarapan pagi ini. Bisa kulihat wajah mengantuk Chanyeol yang membuatku tersenyum geli.

Masih kuingat saat malam tadi aku menolaknya untuk menyetubuhiku, mungkin Chanyeol sudah tak tahan dan akhirnya ia bermain solo dikamar mandi. Sedikit merasa kasihan namun ini salahnya juga kenapa kemarin ia begitu kasar terhadapku.

"Hyung tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil meletekkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng dengan sosis dan telur setengah matang diatasnya lalu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hyung.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatapku lekat.

"Kau tanya apa tadi Baekkie?" Tanyanya polos membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku kesal.

"Aku tanya hyung tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Aku mengulang lagi pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ani Baek, hari ini aku dirumah saja. Ah kenapa tidak Sandwich Kyu?" Desah Chanyeol kecewa saat melihat menu sarapannya pagi ini. Aku melotot.

"Kau bilang kemarin kau bosan dengan sarapan dengan menu itu terus." Ucap ku ketus.

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah sudahlah, kalau hyung tidak mau biar aku yang makan!" Seru ku marah namun Chanyeol malah nyengir.

"Kau memang isteri pemarah Baekkie!" Goda Chanyeol akhirnya saat aku mulai marah.

"Biarin!" Balas ku asal.

"Saranghae…" Aku tersenyum Chanyeol hyung memang selalu membuatku tak bisa berlama lama marah padanya.

'Nado saranghae Yeollie…"

##

"Hei Baekkie~~"

Kyungsoo menyapaku saat aku duduk di kursi kelasku aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas sapaannya yang sebenarnya meledekku itu, Hei Baekkie itu hanya panggilan dari Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo akan setiap pagi meledekku dengan panggilan itu.

"Baekkie~" Panggilnya lagi tak menyerah untuk membuat ku marah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Baekkie sebelum kau benar benar ku mutilasi Monkey!" Ancam ku sadis hingga membuat nya cemberut membuat ku akhirnya tertawa juga dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa menampilkan senyuman nya yang membuatku terkikik geli benar benar berwajah lucu haha.

"Bagaimana apa suamimu memperlakukanmu kasar lagi?" Tanyanya serius. pertanyaan yang ku benci.

"Ani Kyung jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi." Ucapku malas.

"Hei wajar saja aku khawatir padamu Baekkie, aku sahabat mu!" Serunya kesal aku hanya tersenyum.

"Gomawo kau memperhatikanku" Ucapku tulus.

"Wajar aku memperhatikanmu Baek, kau menikah dengan orang yang berprikebadian ganda begitu." Sungut Kyungsoo. aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas Chaneyol Hyung, Kyung aku mohon." Ujarku memohon Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangan putihnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan, aku hanya balas menatap kearah mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau cantik Baek! bahkan jika bukan Chanyeol yang membebaskanmu dari nenek sihir itu, sudah dipastikan aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu." Ujarnya lembut aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti ini.

"Saranghae Baekhyun -ah" Kyungsoo mencium keningku membuatku terkejut setengah mati namun aku hanya diam namun aksi diamku membuat Kyungsoo makin berani dan mencium kedua pipiku dan terakhir di bibir ku dan melumatnya ganas.

"Eumphhh, Kyung.. emmh le ungghh passshhh" Aku mendesah Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya membuat tubuhku melemah. Aku hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo padaku. Bukan. Bukan karna aku mencintainya atau karna aku takut padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil yang selalu menyelamatkanku jika appa ku memukuliku dan menyiksaku.

Kyungsoo tahu segalanya tentangku karna tidak ada yang bisa aku tutupi darinya. Dan salahkah aku jika aku membiarkannya menciumku?

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut coklatku.

"Aku pasti selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun…"

~Baek~

PLAKK

Ughhh, sakit sekali. Ku tatap nanar Namja dihadapanku ini, namja yang baru saja menamparku dengan amat keras hingga aku tersungkur jatuh. Namja yang sudah memiliki aku sepenuhnya.

"Berani beraninya kau selingkuh Bitch!" Umpatnya kasar aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya ku parau, Chanyeol menyeringai sinis.

"Kau masih tanya apa salahmu hah?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutku hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tuhan apalagi kesalahan yang aku buat?

"Akhh! sakitt hyung…" Erangku namun Chanyeol yung makin mengeratkan jambakannya di rambutku dan menariknya keras hingga membuatku berdiri dan berjalan terseok seok mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar sambil tetap menjambak rambutku tak peduli meski aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Aarrrkhh" Teriakku kesakitan saat Chayeol hyung melempar tubuhku ke lantai. aku hanya menangis.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disekolah Pelacur? Kau berciuman dengan namja kecil itu!" Sentaknya tepat didepan wajahku hingga aku memundurkan sedikit wajahku.

"Huh, pelacur tetaplah pelacur! derajatmu tidak akan naik meski kau menikah!" Ujarnya menghinaku. Ughh lagi lagi kata kata hinaan itu yang keluar. tak bisakah kau tetap berlaku lembut seperti pagi tadi hyung?

"Mianhae Yeolli…" Ujarku memohon maaf.

"Kata maaf tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu lelaki jalang! kau harus kubuat jera!"

"Agghh hyung!" Aku berteriak kencang. Chanyeol hyung membuka celana seragamku kasar dan meremas juniorku dan menariknya. Dan sudah kuduga sebelumnya, inilah hukuman yang akan aku dapat. Disetubuhi ah bukan diperkosa hingga darah akan keluar dari hole ku dan membuatku pingsan berkali kali. Mianhae Yeol.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari ti- pingsanku di malam hari, kulirik kearah samping tempat tidurku dan seperti biasa aku tidak menemukannya. Aku yakin Chanyol hyung akan pulang saat pagi nanti.

Akhh sakit sekali Tuhan…

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, sepertinya aku butuh membersihkan diriku saat ini karna tubuhku yang penuh dengan cairan sperma Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum getir, lagi lagi aku melakukan kesalahan. kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun! kau hanya bisa membuat orang marah padamu saja. Ah sudahlah pelacur tetap pelacur bukan? Dan aku mungkin pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang seperti ini.

Drrt drrtt

Ponselku bergetar, aku menghentikan makan malamku dan meraih Ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk.

Pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_"Baek, kau baik baik saja? entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentangmu"_ Aku tersenyum geli, Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan, segera kubalas isi pesan Kyungsoo.

_"Ne aku baik baik saja Kyung, jangan terlalu mencemaskanku! dan bila kau tanya apa Chanyeol hyung memperlakukanku dengan buruk. jawabannya adalah tidak!"_

Segera ku tekan tombol _send_ membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu terkadang memang tak sabaran jika aku lama membalas pesan nya.

_"Syukurlah Baek aku lega, ah sudahlah selamat tidur ne, aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."_ Aku tersenyum lagi Kyungsoo kau memang namja yang sering membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

_"Ne, selamat tidur Kyung"_

#CHANBAEK#

_"100 juta!" Kris mendengus sebal._

_"Anakku masih perjaka jika kau mau tahu!"_

_"Oke 120 juta bagaimana?" Kris menggeleng keras._

_"200 juta Yoona ssi!" Tawar Kris, Giliran Yoona yang mendengus._

_"Anak itu boleh saja perjaka karna tidak ada yeoja yang menyentuhnya, tapi aku yakin kau sudah mencicipinya Kris ssi." Ucapnya sinis, Kris menghela nafas._

_"Pentingkah?"_

_"Tentu saja penting! karna aku memperkerjakannya bukan untuk memuaskan para Ahjumma genit, melainkan untuk menjadi budak nafsu para Namja kelas atas." Jelasnya sambil menyesap wine nya anggun._

_"Maksudmu kau akan memperkerjakan anakku sebagai pelacur gay begitu?" Kris memicingkan matanya, Yoona mengangguk dan matanya melirik nakal pada pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang tengah terduduk sambil meremas tangan lentiknya yang sudah memerah karna diremas terlalu lama. Pemuda itu tahu jika ayahnya akan menjualnya dan wanita itu akan menjadikannya sebagai pemuas nafsu sex. Tapi apa daya, ia hanyalah pemuda lemah yang setiap harinya mengalami penyiksaan bahkan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri. ia terlalu takut untuk melawan._

_"Anak itu terlalu cantik untuk melayani para wanita Kris ssi. Tapi baiklah 200 juta dan kau sudah tak ada hak lagi untuk memilikinya, bagaimana?" Kris tersenyum lebar._

_"Baik aku setuju. terserah kau mau apakan anak sial itu, ia sudah tak berguna." Kris menyambar Uang yang disodorkan Yoona dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan mencengkram dagunya kuat hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat._

_"Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelacur Byun Baekhyun! hahaha"_

_Srett_

Ahh tidak mimpi itu lagi! Shit, tak bisakah sehari saja aku melupakannya? Sekotor itukah aku?

"Morning Baekkie." Aku menoleh kearah samping dan kudapati Chanyeol hyung tengah tersenyum dan mendekat kearahku.

Cupp

Chanyeol hyung mencium keningku. aku tersenyum, kecupan Chanyeol dikeningku membuatku merasa berarti. Merasa seperti seorang isteri tentu memang seorang isteri bukan? Setidaknya begitulah posisiku saat ini, aku menikah dengan seorang namja bukan dengan seorang yeoja. itulah yang harus dan perlu aku ingat.

"Baekki kau belum membalas sapaanku." Ucap Chanyeol manja.

"Morning Chanyeollie." Aku membalas kecupan Chanyeol hyung di bibirnya.

"Sarapan!" Chanyeol tersenyum meminta makan tentunya. Hei, sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Chanyeol hyung sekarang sudah berubah begitu lembut padaku pagi ini?

"Baby, pipi mu kenapa?" Chanyeol menyentuh bibirku aku meringis perih, oh hyung tak ingatkah bahwa kau yang melakukannya?

"Ini… ah sudahlah hyung aku malas menjawabnya." Elakku, aku kesal aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengatakan semua ini kau yang lakukan hyung, apa kau tak ingat? itu sudah berulang kali kulakukan jika aku mendapat hukuman darinya dan ia tak ingat dengan semua itu. Aku lelah…

"Ya sudah jika kau tak ingin cerita, aku hanya takut jika Yoona mengincarmu lagi." Ucapnya terdengar cemas.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi hyung!" Sentakku keras. tak tahukah kau jika aku selalu merasa ketakutan walau hanya mendengar namanya disebut?

"Mianhae Baby~" Ucapnya menyesal. aku menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untukku dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Baby besok aku akan ke China selama beberapa hari." Ucapnya membuka percakapan saat kami sarapan. Aku menghentikan suapan ke dalam mulutku dan menatapnya lekat.

"Untuk apa kau kesana hyung?" Tanyaku, Chanyeol hyung tersenyum.

"Ehmm ada meeting penting disana." Ujarnya, huh aku tahu Chanyeol hyung kau tengah berbohong padaku, tapi tenang saja aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Baby, kau marah aku pergi?" Tanyanya cemas, aku tertawa.

"Hahaha marah? Punya hak apa aku marah padamu hyung? Aku kan hanya seorang pelacur seperti yang selalu kau bilang!" Seru ku sinis.

Brak!

Chanyeol hyung menggebrak meja dan melotot kearahku.

"Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak tidak Baekhyun! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu pelacur, kau isteriku!" Teriaknya marah.

"Cukup hyung! jangan terus berpura pura kau amnesia! Aku sudah cukup tahu diri siapa aku! Seorang pelacur yang telah kau selamatkan dan kau angkat derajatnya sebagai seorang isteri dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bahkan aku tak tahu ia siapa!"

Aku balas berteriak. Runtuh sudah kekerasan yang selama ini aku tahan untuk menghadapinya. Aku sudah lelah dan menyerah dan tak peduli lagi jika ia akan menyiksaku dan membuatku menangis lagi, sungguh tak peduli.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga mu padaku… itu karna kau jijik dan malu memiliki isteri sepertiku kan? Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja kan?" Ucapku melemah dan terduduk lagi dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menangis sesenggukan. betapa hinanya aku.

Grep!

"Maaf Baby, maafkan aku. Belum saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu dan kau isteriku. Aku tak pernah menganggap mu serendah itu! kau bukan pelacur Baek…"

Ucapnya lembut dan memelukku erat dan bisa kurasakan kecupan hangat dikeningku dan juga lelehan airmatanya. Chanyeollie, jangan membuatku semakin bingung, sungguh sikapmu membuatku begitu menguras pikiranku.

"Aku suka kau bersikap lembut setiap hari padaku hyung… bukan seperti kemarin malam…" Ujarku pelan, Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas perkataanku barusan.

~baek~

Chanyeol hyung sudah pergi satu jam lalu, dan saat ini sekolah libur membuatku merasa suntuk setengah mati. aku menatap bosan kearah televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara masak memasak yang membosankan. Tangan kananku meraih remote tv dan memindah mindahkan channel tv sesuka hati, namun apa yang kulakukan makin membuatku bosan. Apa aku keluar rumah saja ya? Ah mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan memakai sweater abu abuku dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

1 cup Ice cream sudah kuhabiskan, namun tetap tak mengurangi rasa bosanku dan hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan jalan saja ditaman kota. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak anak kecil bermain ayunan. Hal yang sering aku lakukan saat aku kecil dulu, mengingat hal itu senyumku memudar.

Ahh rasanya masa kecilku dulu tak seindah itu. Eomma meninggal saat akuberumur 5 tahun saat saat yang harusnya aku merasakan sebuah kasih sayang dari seorang eomma bukan?

Appa ku mulai gila. yah gila, eomma ku meninggal dan appa dipecat dari pekerjaannya saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu appa ku saat itu. Dan appa ku berubah kasar dan sering memukulku. Salahku kah jika eomma meninggal? Salah ku kah jika appa dipecat? Hingga aku yang harus menanggung semuanya?

Tepat ulang tahunku yang ke 14 appa ku pulang sangat larut dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Aku yang tertidur di ruang tengah terbangun dan mencoba memapah appa ku kekamar, namun tiba tiba saja appa ku mencengkram lenganku dan membantingku kekasur dan disanalah aku sudah tak berharga lagi, malam ulang tahunku yang sangat ku benci.

Aissh kenapa mengingat ingat hal itu lagi sih? Aku mendumel sebal. Sudah bukan saatnya bukan untuk mengingat masa lalu? Aku kembali berjalan dan menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi dibanding jalan yang tadi namun…

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh Baekhyun ssi?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku terkesiap, suara itu tak asing lagi hanya berdiri tanpa menoleh pada seseorang yang menyapaku barusan.

Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan halus itu memegag bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku kasar aku hanya menunduk takut tak berani menatap wajahnya. Yeoja itu meski cantik dan anggun namun ia sangat mengerikan, dan sungguh wajahnya sangat menipu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku Baekhyunnie manis?" Ucapnya lembut namun tajam. ingin aku lari namun aku shit, ayolah Baekhyun dia hanyalah seorang yeoja dan kau namja kau tak perlu setakut itu padanya, lawan dia Baekhyun.

Grepp!

"Ukhh.." Yeoja sialan itu, Kim Yoona mencengkeram pipiku keras dan menyeringai kearahku.

"Tatap aku pelacur sialan!" ucapnya keras aku menatap wajah cantiknya dengan kedua bola mataku yang mulai memerah.

"Hidup mu pasti enak sekali bukan? Di beli dengan harga tinggi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang terhormat itu."

Aku hanya diam saja tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Yoona mendorongku ke dalam mobil merahnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu keras, dan sudah bukan kejutan lagi jika didalam mobil itu sudah ada Appa ku dan Tao kekasih baru Appa ku.

Slapp

Yoona melempar kertas kearahku dan aku mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bodoh, kau bisa lihat disana ada tanda tangan siapa huh? Park Chanyeol sudah menjualmu kembali padaku!" Ujarnya sinis dan meremehkan. Aku meremas kertas itu.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Teriakku keras dan airmataku mengalir deras.

"Terserah! Yang jelas kau sudah jadi milikku lagi dan aku pastikan kau tak akan lepas dariku lagi Byun Baekhyun!" Seringaian kemenangan di wajah Yoona begitu menyakitkanku. Chanyeol hyung? Menjadikanku seorang pelacur lagi, benarkah itu? Aku menangis pilu.

~Baek~

Bruukk!

Aku meringis saat punggungku menghantam lantai putih rumah milik Kim Yoona, aku mencoba bangkit namun kaki yeoja sialan itu menendangku keras hingga aku terjatuh lagi, Dan dengan anggunnya ia duduk di kursi kebanggaanya dan menyilangkan kaki mulusnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku tak akan berlaku lembut lagi padamu bitch! mulai malam ini kau sudah harus melayani pelangganku lagi. Dan kau tahu persis jika kau menolak! Aku pastikan aku akan menyiksamu lebih dari apa yang dulu aku lakukan padamu!" Ancamnya padaku.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah meremehkan aku karna aku seorang yeoja, bitch boy, karna aku lebih kuat darimu. Bahkan kalau aku ingin aku bisa menjadikanmu uke bila tidur denganku!" Lanjutnya kejam, aku hanya mengatupkan bibirku tak peduli dengan ancamannya barusan. Aku akan tetap melawanmu meski aku memang kalah darimu!

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yoona menyeretku ke Pub miliknya yang sudah dipastikan berisi namja namja mesum pelanggannya. Yoona semakin menyeringai saat melihat seorang namja yang tingginya bisa ku ketahui tak lebih tinggi dariku namun penampilannya begitu elegan dan berkelas meski hanya memakai kemeja putih. namja itu memang tampan dan terkesan dingin.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis saat yoona semakin dekat kearahnya yang masih tetap menyeretku dan menghempaskan tubuh ku pada tubuh namja itu yang tengah duduk santai.

"Dia yang akan melayanimu malam ini Luhan ssi! dan jika dia memberontak kau boleh menyiksanya sesuka hati!" Yoona menatapku tajam agar aku takut akan ancamannya namun aku tak bergeming masih tetap memasang wajah datar meski aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Yoona ssi, kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang!" Suara namja itu begitu tegas dan datar dan bernada amat angkuh. Yoona mengangguk dan meninggalkanku bersama namja yang ku ketahui bernama Luhan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu hmm?" Tanya namja dingin itu padaku tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhku yang masih tersisa bekas tanda dari Chanyeol hyung namun samar.

"Aku bertanya padamu My lady, siapa namamu?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ughhh…" Aku melenguh Luhan mencubit nipple ku kuat membuat ku kesakitan.

"Baekhh Baekhyun!" Aku menjawab walau terbata, Luhan menyeringai puas.

"Berapa Pria yang sudah menyetubuhimu?" Tanyanya lagi begitu datar namun menusuk.

"Ahhh" Kali ini Luhan menjilat leher ku.

"Akuhhh tak ingatt…"

"Hmmm begitu banyakkah pria yang sudah menikmati tubuhmu Baekhyun?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Luhan benar benar menghinaku dan merendakanku walau intonasi suaranya begitu datar.

"Arggh" Aku menjerit, leherku digigitnya keras.

"Tapi rasamu manis… pantas saja Yoona begitu mempertahankanmu!" Ucapnya sinis. Tidak! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Sudah cukup aku dihina dan direndahkan.

"Luhan sii, aku punya sesuatu untukmu…" Bisikku manja dan menjilat telinganya.

"Uhmmm what?" Tanyanya tenang namun tangannya sudah berhenti mengerjai tubuhku aku tersenyum dan berdiri aku membuka pakaian transparanku dengan pelan membuat Luhan menjilat bibirnya.

"Tubuhmu sexy Baekhyun …" Ujarnya mendesah aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah Tuan Luhan?" Tanyaku seduktif di telinganya.

"Ahh neee"

Buaggh

"AKKHH"

Teriakan Luhan membuatku tertawa. Aku berhasil, berhasil membuatnya terkapar karna aku menghantam kepalanya dengan batu yang selama ini berada dalam saku celanaku. Dengan secepat mungkin aku memakai pakaianku lagi dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang berlumuran darah namun bisa kulihat Luhan masih sanggup untuk meraih Handphone nya menelefon seseorang yang aku tidak tahu. Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah lari dari tempat laknat ini!

~BAEK~

Aku sudah lelah berlari dan berhasil keluar dari Pub milik Yoona, aku tersenyum lega, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas lagi dari yeoja kurang waras itu. Setelah kurasa cukup jauh, aku yang merasa lelah akhirnya terduduk dipinggir jalan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. semoga saja anak buah Yoona tak menemukanku.

Aku mulai meneruskan jalanku namun terhenti saat sebuah mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepanku menghalangi jalanku. Aku tak tahu siapa di dalam mobil itu dan rasa cemas mulai hinggap dalam dadaku, Tuhan jangan lagi.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil membuka pintu mobilnya menampilkan sepasang kaki yang panjang dan putih mulus. Dan sudah bisa kutebak siapa dia, dan sudah kupastikan dia adalah Kim Yoona. Secepat itukah ia menemukanku? Aku mencoba berbalik namun ternyata dibelakangku sudah ada appa ku Kris dan tentu saja Tao yang menyeringai kearahku, sungguh aku tidak mau melihat seringaian appa ku. Aku berbalik lagi dan sudah kudapati Yoona sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

PLAKK

Aku terjatuh, sungguh tamparan yeoja itu begitu keras, aku hanya tertawa mengapa orang orang itu senang sekali menamparku? Tidak appaku, tidak orang yang menyetubuhiku, tidak Yoona bahkan… Chanyeol hyungku!

'Aarggghh"

Yoona menjambak rambutku hingga kepalaku menengadah.

"Kau benar benar menantangku lelaki jalang!" Teriaknya marah

Plakk

Tamparan lagi hinggap dipipiku yang sudah memerah.

Plakk

Pipi ku membengkak dan bibirku berdarah.

"Kris ssi seret dia masuk kemobilku dan ikat dia!" Perintahnya pada appaku dan appaku dengan sigapnya menuruti perintah Yoona, seperti orang dungu. hanya demi uang kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah appa? Miris sekali, ternyata uang lebih berarti bagimu dari pada aku anakmu sendiri.

3 hari berlalu dan aku masih disini, masih terkurung dirumah mewah milik yeoja bengis tak berperasaan. Terkurung sendiri menertawakan hidupku yang sudah seperti layaknya binatang hina bahkan mungkin lebih hina.

Klek

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang kutempati dan aku yakin appa ku lah yang masuk ke kamar ini. Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkanku untuk melayani pelanggan, memang untuk apa lagi?

"Bagus kau sudah bangun!" Appa mendekatiku dan melempar sebuah pakaian padaku.

"Cepat kau mandi dan pakai pakaian itu. 15 menit kau sudah harus siap!" Ujarnya datar dan berlalu pergi namun sebelum ia pergi aku memanggilnya.

"Kriss ssi, dengan sikap anda yang seperti ini aku kini mengerti bahwa anda bukanlah ayah kandung ku ne?" Tanyaku datar, Kris tertawa mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau bukan anak kandungku, mana mungkin aku sudi mempunyai anak sekotor dirimu!" Ucapnya sarkartis, aku balas tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja aku pun tak sudi mempunyai ayah seperti mu yang menjadi budak seorang yeoja murahan seperti Kim Yoona. Bahkan kau lebih rendah dariku Kris ssi." Ucapku tak kalah pedas. Kris menggeremutukkan giginya menahan amarah namun ia tak memukulku seperti biasanya, Kangin membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan sakit dihatiku.

TBC

Haiii Byunnie balik lagi hakhak, Mianhae Byunnie belum bisa buat ngepost FF Byun Family dan Me and My Boyfriend, tapi mungkin besok Byunnie akan post ya hehe. Kamsahe buat yang udah ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow ff nyah, dan buat balesan review besok ya. Byunnie bener bener senang karna banyak yang suka*bungkuk90drajat

FF ini aslinya milik ZhieKyu eonni, Byunnie udah dapet izin buat ngerubah FF ini jadi ChanBaek ver dan merubah sedikit adegan di FF ini. Byunnie bukan plagiat loh ya hehe. Oke, Chingudeul, mau review lagi? kalo review ini banyak Byunnie janji Byunnie besok bakalan post yang Byun Family deh.


End file.
